Hogwarts is our Home
by SeaMonkeyz
Summary: When 5 Girls enter Hogwarts the fate of The Wizarding World changed forever.
1. chapter 1

A/N I'm actually writing the story yay! I've been wanting to write this story for a while. Some of the characters who aren't JK Rowling's are real people I have their permission I'm not being a stalker person I promise, when they come up I will some of them well even have links to their Wattpad account. Anyway I doubt anyone has read this... so enjoy the story.

All Rights go to JK Rowling

Ashley's POV

I jumped out of the fire place looking around I could make out the inside of Flourish and Blogs, my eyes scanned the bookstore until I spotted who I was looking for,I ran over and bear hugged Draco, my best friend,

" Narcissa, " I said smiling and giving her a hug, she was like a second mother to me,

" Mr. Malfoy." I greeted formally giving a slight curtsy.

"Ashley." He said with a nod. I quickly turned to Draco,

"How are you?" I asked

"Good. You?"

" I'm good."

"Okay Ashley, do you have the key to your vault?" Narcissa asked, I nodded holding up the key which I was wearing as a necklace, she nodded

"Good can you and Draco go do your vote on your own? Me and Lucius have to meet someone." We both nodded excitedly,

"Good will meet you outside of the bank." Me and Draco immediately ran off towards Gringotts.

oOoOo

We were in my vault surrounded by mountains of Galleons quickly open my small pouch,

"How do expect to fit enough in that thing?" Draco asked

"It's enchanted see?" I said pushing my entire arm inside. I quickly shoved a couple dozen handfuls of gold coins in the pouch. (Okay I'm not sure if I mentioned this but Ashley is a pureblood and that's why she is completely and utterly rich)

oOoOo

When walked in to the pet store, I immediately knew what I was going to get I I looked to the end of the store and saw the most beautiful blue owl. I reached its cage it turned and looked right into my eyes.

"I'm going to name you Celeste." I , whispered to her. I played for her immediately. I stepped outside to wait, Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius came out a while after.

" Are you ready two get your wands?" Narcissa asked.

When we got to ollivanders I went up to counter first the first wand I waved set a chair on fire, but the second one was perfect.

Lucius and Narcissa walk off towards the bookstore

" You two can go grab ice cream real quick if you'd like me and Lucius are going to check some books out first.

Narcissa called over her shoulder.

Me and Draco turned around the corner towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when I slammed into something or rather someone, I fell backwards. The girl I had crashed into helped me up she was standing next to another girl thdy seemed to be about same age as me.

"First years, huh?" I asked, they both nodded.

"I'm Abby." The short dirty blonde introduce herself ( Real person here her Wattpad is daugherofthedeathgod)

"And I'm Tyler." The taller blonde said. ( She's a real person too she just doesn't have Wattpad) I smiled at them both

"I'm Ashley and this is Draco."

"Nice to meet you, could you help us please? You see our parents are well not Wizards and we're totally lost can you show us where to get wands?" Abby asked. Draco sneered

"Mudbloods, eh? No wonder you're so ugly." The girl looked hurt ( I should probably explain Ashley's parents are American and they were raised without prejudice they moved to Britain before Ashley was born so they raised her without prejudice but the Malfoy's are family friends they just don't share the same beliefs when it comes to muggle-borns)

"Of course I'll help you just give me a minute so I can talk to my friend." Draco and I walked a little bit back the moment the girls were out of sight I whacked him in the back of the head,

" What was that for Draco you were totally horrible to them I don't care if you're prejudiced those girls did nothing if someone should be insulted it's you one you're a jerk right now also by the way your bleached blonde hair makes you look like a girl a five-year-old one. Now you can either come with me or go to your parents tell them I'll get home on my own and leave." (Lol, Ashley's got a little sass)

" I'd rather leave than hang around mudbloods and bloodtraitors." he sneered walking off. I stood for a moment tears welling up how could he say such a thing I thought we were best friends. I shook my head and walked back to the girls.

"Come on let's go. "

oOoOo

As we walked me, Abby, and Tyler got to know each other a lot better. And when we walked into flourish and blotts I bought them both a book I'm Wizarding culture. We went to the pet store Abby got a field mouse named Nessie and Tyler bought a small brown owl. After we went and got ice cream which I paid for and I gave them their books.

"Thanks but why would you buy something like this for someone you just met?" Abby asked

" I have a thing where I can tell what I meet someone if we're going to be good friends or not and I'm pretty sure we're going to be friends for a long time. I have to go now though I need to go explain to my mom what happened."

oOoOo

"Mom, about Diagon Alley I'm really sorry I left the malfoys."

" You what?"

" Didn't Draco tell you? I ran off with two girls I just met after we got in a fight."

"When Narcissa came by she only said that you went off with friends."

" Draco must not have told her, I met two muggle borns who asked me to show them around."

"Well did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did."


	2. Chapter 2 Train

Abby's P.O.V.

Me, Ashley, and Teyler were sitting in a compartment withRon Weasley a redhead and Harry Potter who I guess is famous or whatever. Ashley was still not talking to get friend so i felt bad that we had caused it. Two red headed twins pop their heads in,

"Hey Ron ca-," one starts

"Ooh looks like Ron has good taste in girls!" They say sliding into the compartment.

"I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George. "

Ashley's P.O.V.

The one who introduced himself as Fred set next to me for the one who introduced himself as George sat down next to Abby.

"So who are you lovely ladies?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm Ashley. "

"Tyler "

"Abby "

"So Ashley, " Fred started Turing towards me George began a conversation with Abby and Tyler,

" How old are you?"

" I'm turning 12 October 21st." Fred dropped his voice to a whisper,

"Do you like pranks? You seem like a girl who wouldn't mind getting in trouble. And me and George could do with an apprentice." I cracked an evil grin,

"Count me in." At that moment the trolley pulled up I quickly jumped up and grabbed my pouch, let's just say I went a little crazy, and by little I mean it took me and both the twins to get all the sweets to the compartment we drop them on an empty seat,

"Dig in." I announced we had all started shoving sweets in our mouths, when Draco knocked on the compartment door.

"Ashley can we please talk about what happened at Diagon Alley?" I got up and walked out to him,

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry I caked you a bloodtraitor, I shouldn't have insulted you like that."

"Insulted me?" He nodded, "What about insulting my FRIENDS? HUH? I seem to remember you calling them mudbloods, are you going to apologize for that? No because you're a self obsessed VAMPIRE sucking the life and love out of everyone and everything!!!!!!!!" I shouted before running back into the compartment.

The moment I was inside I sa collapsed sobbing on the seat. I felt two pair of arms around meas the twins hugged me while Tyler sat in front of me saying both words of comfort and thanks for standing up for her and Abby , Abby meanwhile looked for some chocolate while Harry and Ron dig there like idiots.

"Eat you'll feel better. " Abby said offering me the chocolate. I smiled a gratefully took it.

"Thanks you guys, you're awesome. "

"We know. " said the twins in unison and we all cracked up, except for Harry and Ron who were still just sitting like idiots.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A bit named Neville lost one, I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." We went around introducing ourselves.

" You'd better getting your robes we'll be there soon." Me, Abby and Tyler kicked the boys out for a moment so we could change then we switched.

oOoOo

"Bye guys!" George called running off,

"See you Ashley, I hope you get in Gryffindor with me and George!" Fred said before running off. We all got in the boats me, Abby, Tyler, Abe Hermione were together.

oOoOo

"You don't want to hanging around the wrong sort, I can help you with that." Draco finished, that was the final straw,

"I'm the wrong sort now huh? Just the other day we were BEST FRIENDS! Now you're telling people not to hang out with me!?!?!?" I shouted tears in my eyes,

" I didn't mean-"

"Oh I think I know exactly what you meant." I said punching him in the nose.

"I'm gonna go with no Draco," Harry laughed, "I do NOT want to get on HER bad side." He said still chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorting Ceremony

Ashley's P.O.V.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat finished it's song, and the hall applauded. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and started calling people up to be sorted,

"Devet, Lillian!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!" I could barely hear McGonagall,

"GRYFFINDOR" Hermione walked over to Gryffindor,

"Malfoy, Draco!" I knew where he was going,

"SLYTHERIN!" Knew it,

"Potter, Harry!" The hall was silent,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table erupted in cheers,

"Riley, Jorja!" She seemed nice,

"SLYTHERIN!" Good for her,

"Tanner, Abby!"oh I hope we're together,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" All hopes lost,

"Weasley, Ron!" Oh god I'm up soon,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Seer ya Ron,

"Welling, Tyler!" Maybe she'll be with me,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Crap my turn,

" Winters, Ashley!" I wanlked up shakily, sitting on the stool, I breathed heavily, the hat sat on my head for just a moment before shouting,

"SLYTHERIN!" I gasped, the Slytherin table cheered. I walked over slowly and sat by Draco forgeting our squabble. The rest of the meal was a blur how did I get in Slytherin?

A/N So I plan on doing a LOT of different P.O.V. in the next chapter so it might take awhile.


End file.
